


Reborn

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death Eater rituals, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pagan Festivals, Pius and Yaxley blood adopted Percy, Rabastan sings, Samhain, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: At the Death Eaters' Samhain ritual, Percy finally gets what he most desires.





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This Percy/Rabastan story is AU and takes place during the year that the Death Eaters held the Ministry. I could not find another name for Yaxley so I have decided that Yaxley is his family name with his first name being Ares. I have borrowed the Pagan celebration of Samhain for this story, and I don’t mean to imply anything negative about the Sabbat. This story is not meant as a statement of my religious views or lack of them. This story has a mature rating for themes including a brief mention of blood play and implied lemons, muggle torture, and death.**

Percy was finding the whole thing more than a little surreal.

He should have been at least vaguely afraid, standing in a circle of Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor. Everyone with the exception of Percy wore Death Eater robes and masks, and Percy was well aware of the Dark Marks only half-concealed by long sleeves. He stood beside Pius Thicknesse and Rabastan Lestrange, and Ares Yaxley was on Pius’s other side. Percy wore a plain robe, and his face was bare. The robe had been provided by Pius who, with the assistance of his lover Ares and his bodyguard Rabastan, had managed to give Percy a crash course in pureblood religious ritual, otherwise known as the Old Ways, in preparation for his attendance at the rite. 

Even the Dark Lord acknowledged the need for a ritual on this day of all days, Samhain, the Day of the Dead and the day of the dying of the old year. Percy, in spite of himself, found it all fascinating and absorbing in a way that he had never imagined it could be when the pleas of his younger self to his parents to explain the Old Ways had resulted in a firm dismissal. This was beautiful and eerie, and it touched parts of him that were starving to be filled. He knew that, inevitably, there would be blood later of some kind, but it didn’t bother him as much as it should have. He supposed he was becoming numb to it. 

Percy found that he didn’t care.

Not caring was becoming a way of life for Percy. Ever since he realized that Pius Thicknesse was only pretending to be under the Imperius Curse and that he was sleeping with his supposed captor, Ares Yaxley, Percy had found it harder and harder to care. If even Pius, a man he’d respected and admired for years, could find reason enough to go dark, then could it really be so wrong? 

But what sealed it for Percy had been the arrival of Pius’s bodyguard, Rabastan Lestrange. Percy had accepted the man’s presence without question. He’d always found it alarming that the Minister of Magic did not have a dedicated bodyguard, and a demonstration by Rabastan upon his arrival had proven that he was more than capable of defending the Minister. Percy found himself very grateful for his new robes (Pius had refused to allow him to continue wearing the “old rags” that he had worn before) because they concealed his reaction to watching the devastatingly handsome man fight. 

But Percy had not been expecting the day that he was shoved up against the door of the Minister’s office, within full sight of an amused Pius and his lover, as Rabastan kissed him till he gasped for breath and bit his lips till they bled. 

With his bloody lips, Percy had gasped out, “What am I, your assignment from the Dark Lord?”

Rabastan smirked, licking away the blood. “Of course. But our Lord said that if I liked you, I could keep you.”

And then Percy was on the floor, and Pius and Ares were guiding the two younger men as Rabastan claimed his prize. When it was over, Percy attempted to say that he’d been unwilling.

But he couldn’t. He’d never been more willing in his life, and he knew it.

“Did you enjoy it, little one?” Pius had asked as he cast charms to repair Percy’s clothing in a paternal fashion. Ares Yaxley was doing the same for Rabastan. 

Percy sighed and glanced at Rabastan who was smirking even more widely at him, daring him to lie. Percy smirked back.

“I have never enjoyed anything more than I enjoyed that,” he admitted, hissing as his bitten lips stung. 

Yaxley laughed, Pius joined in, and before long, they were all laughing. 

“Welcome to the family, Percy Weasley,” Pius said, covering Percy’s hand with his own. Percy felt unfamiliar family magic, protective magic that had been sorely lacking since Arthur had disowned him, wash over him. A ring appeared on Percy’s finger bearing the Thicknesse family crest. Pius smiled.

“I need an heir, Percy. You are that heir.” Pius smiled at Yaxley, and Percy leaned back in Rabastan’s arms.

“You’ve got a new family now,” Rabastan said, just before he pinned Percy to the floor and did it all over again.

That had been a month ago. Now, Percy stood in the ritual circle, feeling like he’d come home. His only regret was that he had yet to have the chance to do something to prove himself, to give himself fully to the darkness as Pius had done. Though the Minister kept it hidden with a charm when out in public, Percy knew that Pius was a Marked Death Eater. And Rabastan’s Dark Mark fascinated Percy to no end. The Mark gave out a deliciously dark magic that Percy had quickly come to crave, and he had found that the one way he could be assured of bringing Rabastan to his knees was to lavish attention with lips and teeth on his Mark.

Percy wanted one of his own.

As the full moon rose in the sky, Percy was startled when Rabastan stepped forward to stand at the Dark Lord’s side and removed his mask. Nobody else seemed surprised, but Percy was amazed when his lover began to sing. 

Rabastan had a pure, lovely tenor that carried so well over the group that a voice charm was not needed. He sang of life and death, of the turning of the year, and of the hope for the new year to come. It was, Percy realized, a Samhain hymn, and it was the most beautiful thing that Percy had ever heard. He had to hastily blink back tears as the final notes of the song drifted away, moved beyond words as Rabastan bowed low to the Dark Lord and stepped back. Percy caught his hand and squeezed it hard, not trusting himself to speak. Rabastan smiled, a real smile rather than a smirk, before they both turned their attention back to the center of the circle.

“My loyal Death Eaters, today we honor the turning of the year. Today we leave the old year behind and face the new year with anticipation of greater things! Last year, we had nothing, but this year, this year we have much and are poised to take everything!”

The cheering surprised Percy, but what surprised him even more was when he found himself joining in. Rabastan, Pius, and Yaxley smirked at him, and he smirked back, reveling in the feeling of unity with the rest of the Death Eaters. Perhaps, he thought, the Dark Lord might be willing to allow him to join fully if he asked Rabastan, Pius, and Yaxley to speak for him. 

The Dark Lord continued. “But tonight, one man stands in our midst with us and yet is not one of us. This is a night of new beginnings, a night when the old is burned to ashes and the new is reborn from death…as I was…as we all are. It is to that man that I am prepared to offer a chance at a new beginning…as a Death Eater.” Percy’s mouth went dry as he realized that the Dark Lord had to be referring to himself. He was the only person present who was not Marked. 

The Dark Lord turned and held out his skeletal hand to Percy. 

“Percy Weasley, come forward!”

Swallowing around a rush of anxiety, Percy took the icy hand and allowed himself to be drawn forward till he stood before the Dark Lord. 

“You were never light, Percy Weasley. But now, you balance on the edge of darkness. I offer you a choice. Will you fall all the way? Once you have chosen the darkness, there is no going back.” 

Shocked at his own daring, Percy raised his blue eyes to meet the Dark Lord’s red eyes. He willed his voice to be steady.

“I choose to fall…all the way.” His gaze hardened. “I choose to be a Death Eater, and I choose you as my Lord!”

“So be it then!” the Dark Lord proclaimed, drawing his wand even as Rabastan was suddenly at Percy’s side, forcing him to his knees and yanking back the sleeve of his robe to bare his left forearm. Percy felt the cruel yet strangely seductive presence of his Lord in his mind, and he did his best to offer up everything he had, holding back nothing. In his mind, he heard vows that he repeated in the silence surrounding them, vows that bound him more tightly than any light magic ever had. 

And then there was a harshly hissed word and a press of a wand against his smooth flesh. 

_ “Morsmordre!”_

Percy screamed as they had all screamed when the magic of their Lord branded them. But the pain made the magic sweet somehow too, and it held him in thrall before releasing him abruptly to be steadied by Rabastan. His vision had barely cleared before eager hands were stripping off the plain robe he wore and replacing it with the robe and mask of a Death Eater. By now the entire group had pulled up their hoods, and Percy found himself looking out at his comrades with such a keen sense of belonging that his heart hurt.

The moment was shattered by a terrified cry. Rabastan grasped his hand and squeezed it, calming Percy’s unease as a man was dragged into the circle.

The Dark Lord looked down at the man. “He is nothing but a filthy muggle, captured to be our plaything. Never fear, Bella, there’s plenty more waiting for your amusement,” he said as Bellatrix started to pout. The Dark Lord caught Percy’s eyes. “This one, however, belongs to our newest Death Eater.”

Percy swallowed hard. This was it. The moment of truth. Could he really do it?

“What would you have me do to him, my Lord?” Percy asked, respectfully bowing his head. 

“Samhain requires sacrifice. Thus, blood first, than torture.”

“And then my Lord?” Percy asked.

The Dark Lord’s nearly lipless mouth almost smiled. “Kill him.”

Percy thought for a bare moment about his former family, about the light side, about all the wizards and witches who had turned their backs on him. He thought about his new family, about the man whose heir he was and the man who shared his bed.

And Percy chose.

“Shall I make him sing for you, Rabastan?” Percy whispered. 

Rabastan smiled as Percy drew his wand. 


End file.
